


Looking for Potions

by AxelsKingdom



Series: D&D Drabbles [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: I don't have a character sheet for him yet, Marron is a sneaky man, but soon - Freeform, he is a Warlock and does things for someone called 'father', soon, tis a vibe and i love him a bunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelsKingdom/pseuds/AxelsKingdom
Summary: Standing at the entrance, deep blue eyes stare down at the owner of the shop with unhidden joy. He could feel her eyes on him, a mixture of shock and nerves coming from her in waves, and a deep chuckle rumbled from the large being's chest. A hand raised and he ran it through long, black hair that curled around broad shoulders, the feint white fur coating the hand contrasting starkly against the deep onyx of the hair."Hello," He spoke, voice deep and smooth, "I am looking for potions?"
Series: D&D Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834510





	Looking for Potions

**Author's Note:**

> I love Marron folks

Standing at the entrance, deep blue eyes stare down at the owner of the shop with unhidden joy. He could feel her eyes on him, a mixture of shock and nerves coming from her in waves, and a deep chuckle rumbled from the large being's chest. A hand raised and he ran it through long, black hair that curled around broad shoulders, the feint white fur coating the hand contrasting starkly against the deep onyx of the hair.

"Hello," He spoke, voice deep and smooth, "I am looking for potions?" 

The woman behind the counter swallowed thickly under his gaze, dark brown hues meeting striking blues, and she was quick to look away, hands gripping the counter.

"What, uh..What kind of potions?" She asked, voice quiet and shaking. 

He hums deep in his chest, gaze finally moving from her to glance around the shop, seemingly unfazed by how he had to lean down slightly to fit into the shop.

"Healing, if you could? Three would be nice." He looked back to her and smiled warmly. The gaze seemed to catch her off guard for a moment and she simply stared before nodding slightly, turning. 

"Very well, I will..go retrieve them for you.."

"Thank you, ma'am."

And he watched as she moved to the back, leaving him to browse her wares on his own under no gaze but the gods'. Turning to the items littering the shop, he slowly moved to investigate, a feint glow to his eyes as he murmured a spell under his breath to search for anything magical. Long ear twitching, he sees a bag from the corner of his eyes, a harsh glow eminating from it, and he grins wickedly.

When she returns, he's standing at the counter, bag laying on it. She immediately goes rigid at the sight, gaze not moving away from the bag.

"Oh, that's-" 

"I'm aware of what it is. I would like it as well." He spoke, grin still in place, and the woman is shrinking away from him once more.

"Th..That is a lot of gold.." She stammered, carefully placing the three healing potions down in front of her. Her statement only seems to make him grin even more and she watches as he reaches into his cloak before pulling out a decent sized bag of money.

"I think I have it covered." He hums, deep voice smooth and amused. The woman swallow thickly, an elvhen ear twitching nervously, and she looks down at the bag. 

"O-Okay...All together this will be 1400 gold, Mr..?" She trails off, looking at him expectantly, and he laughs.

"Oh I apologize, I haven't introduced myself!" And as he takes a small step back, he bows, long hair falling over his face to hide a dangerous smirk. "I am Marron Lashir," He looks up at her from behind long locks and meets her eyes, "It's a pleasure,  _ Lilith _ ."

She goes pale and the loud curse she shouts goes unheard in the night, the lights of the shop growing dim not long after. 

A moment passes and the tall firbolg exists the building, the soft click of the door the only sound that disrupts the night air. Looking around the streets, he lets out a pleased hum and starts away from the shop, a Bag of Holding tucked under his arm and a staff being tucked away into the cloak over his shoulders. If one looked closely, they'd see a long, white tail with a tuff of black fur swaying happily beneath the cloak.

"Father will be pleased to get his bag back."


End file.
